The present invention relates in general to remote controlled anti-theft systems for vehicles, and more specifically to providing audible horn chirps or beeps (and/or visible flashes of exterior lights) identifying successful or unsuccessful remote controlled operation of the anti-theft system.
Remote entry systems are known for cars, trucks, and other transportation vehicles which operate locks, anti-theft systems and vehicle personality features such as seat and mirror position. A remote entry radio receiver is mounted in the vehicle which responds to a radio transmitter carried by the user of the vehicle. In one common type of system, the user depresses a control button on the remote transmitter causing a coded signal to be transmitted to the receiver identifying a command desired by the user, e.g. lock or unlock doors, unlock trunk, or arm, disarm or trigger an anti-theft system. Unique portions of the codes identify the individual transmitter to insure that only an authorized user gains access to the vehicle or the remote entry functions.
Anti-theft systems provide perimeter protection by sensing unauthorized entry into a vehicle and then initiating a siren or other action to deter entry. When in its armed or active state, the anti-theft system monitors sensors, such as door position sensors, to detect entry. Other types of sensors include vibration sensors, glass breakage sensors, hood position switches, and trunk tamper switches, for example. The authorized user causes the anti-theft system to enter its armed state when leaving the vehicle and disarms the anti-theft system upon returning and prior to entering the vehicle.
When arming the anti-theft system, the user may desire verification of proper arming to ensure that the anti-theft system will be effective during his absence. Such verification typically takes the form of audible beeps or horn chirps that signify successful arming. Verification may also take the form of flashing the vehicle exterior lights with or without the use of audible chirps. Any combination of the headlamps and parking lights can be flashed.
These verification actions from the vehicle to signify successful arming of the anti-theft system may be undesirable in certain situations. Horn chirps and headlight flashes may be especially disturbing in a quiet residential neighborhood late at night.
Prior art anti-theft systems have thus been given the ability to optionally either provide or not provide verification of arming. This selection is made by a setting switch on the anti-theft module in the vehicle for the desired mode of operation, i.e., verification mode or non-verification mode. Once a system is preset, however, the single chosen mode of operation is utilized at each arming, independent of the time of day or situation. Thus, the user does not have the option of obtaining verification of system arming with horn chirps at loud places during the day and then not obtaining verification in quiet settings late at night.